


Fog

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [31]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was like something from a movie, Spencer floating out on a boat in the fog, reading a book.





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron stopped walking as he took in the light fog on the lake that hadn't been burned off by the morning sun so far. Despite this being rural Georgia and surrounded by woods and hunting lodges, there was an archway at the other end of the lake that looked Asian in influence. It was interesting. He was watching the fog roll away when a boat came out of it with a young man in it. He had a book across his lap and a parasol in his other hand to keep the sun off of him.

Smiling as he watched, Aaron settled on the edge of the water. He had not met the other person who was renting the second lake house. Aaron found it odd. Though he also understood that sometimes vacations were getting away so someone couldn't call on you and just enjoying doing nothing. Aaron walked over to where the dock was and settled on it. He watched the younger man as he read through first that book and then two more as he let the wind and the water move him around. Aaron and Jack had spent a day swimming off and on.

"Hello," Aaron said.

The man looked up.

"Oh, hello," the man gave Aaron a timid smile. Aaron saw that he had four stacks of books that looked like each one had about four books in each pile. It was strange but then Aaron figure the man was of the peculiar sort given he was using a parasol. Aaron watched as the younger man tied up the boat and then started to stack the books outside of it. Aaron was there with a hand when the younger man closed up the parasol and set it down before moving to get out of the boat. His hand was taken with a grateful smile, and Aaron pulled him up and out of the boat. There was a look of appreciation in the younger man's face and not a small amount of arousal from just that single act.

"Aaron," Aaron said.

"Spencer," the younger man said.

"Spencer, I like that name. Would you like some help getting your books back to your house?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, please. It was a juggle getting them all down here at once as I seem to have misplaced my basket."

Aaron picked up six books and handed them to Spencer and then took the other eleven and followed Spencer.

"Just put them on the table."

Aaron found a place to put the books and turned around to find his host. He found though that he was more and more intrigued by Spencer. The lake house was not decorated like his, he kind of figured that it would be but it seemed that this one was owned by someone given the level of technology that was all over. Aaron stepped back to look into the upper area, not quite a floor, it was a loft-like bedroom that had real stairs going to it. Aaron's had a divider wall that gave the appearance of two rooms while this one did not. There was a beam to help with the stability of the roof, but the rest was open. There was a bed on one side and in the middle a bathroom with wall and then the beam at the far end closer to Aaron and on the right of that was what looked like an office. He wondered if Spencer lived there full time. It was Georgia so the weather wouldn't be that bad off year round.

The level of tech in the lake house had Aaron wondering what Spencer did for a living because the amount of money that was in this was a great deal and even buying up the pieces over the years would have cost an arm and a leg and these were the newest models. Aaron liked to watch over Jackson in a very vague way. It had been years since he and Jackson had seen each other. Missed connections and just bad case timing meant that they were reduced to emails and Aaron sending him pictures of Jack. Jackson had been kind enough to not tell him I Told You So on Haley when the divorce happened, and he had been there for the funeral, a little incognito as to not upstage the event. Jack had been happy to see his Uncle Jax, and he had helped Jessica with him when Aaron had passed out after days of being awake planning the funeral.

"Done profiling my house?" Spencer asked.

Aaron turned to look at Spencer, he was leaning against the counter. He took a cup of coffee and then pointed at the cup that was beside him on the counter. Aaron stepped up to take it, getting as close as possible to the younger man. He took a sip of the black coffee and found that it was very good, expensive.

"Interesting choice of words."

"You made headlines after finding the killer who was going after the spree killer in the Grimes Tech headquarters in LA. Even here on the East Coast, it made headlines, especially with me. So yes, I recognized you but also I knew who you were as Jackson always updates the pictures on his desk with new ones of you when there is one from the newspapers that he thinks make you look super sexy." Spencer set his mug down. "Doctor Spencer Reid, head of Jax's Virginia research office."

"Ah," Aaron said, and he really should have figured out the man had something to do with Grimes Tech with the amount of that tech that he had in the place. Spencer was reading books which meant that he wasn't a tech junkie like a lot of people were. "Well, I plan to have a lot of fun this vacation." Aaron looked up into the loft part, and Spencer grinned before allowing himself to be pulled away from the counter and led up there.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
